


The Best Christmas Ever

by Smoking_Gear



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Had to do something with Lumity for Christmas, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, Lumity, Won't tell you what type of proposal, YOU GOTTA READ IT, hope you enjoy!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_Gear/pseuds/Smoking_Gear
Summary: Luz, Amity, and some family and friends enjoy a lovely Christmas. Some might say, the best Christmas ever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wanted to get something Christmas-y out before the day itself as a present for all of you who support me. Obviously, that didn't go as planned but at least it's out before Christmas is over! I love this time of year and knew I needed to write some adorable fluff of our favorite gay disaster and lovable ob-luz-ias bi human. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, it felt weird trying to put it into the story explicitly so I’ll mention up here; everyone is aged up. Luz and her friends are all about 22-23 in this fic. Nothing ~riskey~ happens but I enjoy writing older Lumity (if you couldn’t tell) so yup. Again, I hope you enjoy it!

Luz was excited for another Christmas on the Boiling Isles. She could barely calm down enough to fall asleep as she thought about all of the fun that her family and friends would have together in the morning as they celebrated the holiday. It had been many years since her first and each year had been better than the last, and she couldn’t wait to make this one better too.

The first year she celebrated the holiday on the Isles, almost nobody knew what Christmas was. The fact that the holiday wasn’t celebrated in the isles compounded with her sadness that she had yet to find a way back to the Human Realm to be with her mom. About a week before the holiday the Emperor had been dethroned and Lillith took over as Empress of the Isles. With her on the throne, the Isles’ future was looking bright with acceptance of all forms of magic. When Eda noticed that Luz wasn’t her usual happy self, she initially regretted asking what Christmas was but found she enjoyed the holiday, and Luz, Eda, Lillith, and King enjoyed a small, if slightly lonely, Christmas together.

The next year, everyone on the Isles knew about the holiday. Lillith had planned to ensure that the holiday could be introduced to everyone as an officially recognized holiday. To say the Boiling Isles enjoyed Christmas was an understatement. Although it was the first year that the entirety of the Isles celebrated the holiday, it looked and felt as though there had never been a period where it wasn’t. Luz enjoyed a much more satisfying celebration as all of her friends were involved now. Not to mention, Amity had finally confessed to her earlier in that year, making her realize her own feelings, and now she was celebrating Christmas with her first-ever girlfriend! To say there were more than a few kisses under the mistletoe was another understatement.

During the third year, Luz had finally managed to come up with a way, thanks to everyone’s help, to go back to the Human Realm. Once she got there it took her a while before she was able to return to the Boiling Isles as there was a lot to explain and falsify regarding her over two-year disappearance and her mother’s fear of losing her daughter once more if she ever went back. Thanks to Eda, falsifying the reasoning for her disappearance was a piece of cake, and even better, with Eda and Camila becoming a couple that planned to have a new years wedding, going back to the Isles was a piece of cake. While a big Christmas celebration wasn’t entirely possible that year, she did enjoy a small get together with her new moms and her girlfriend.

Okay, so maybe saying that  _ every _ year was better than the last went a little overboard, since after that third-year things kind of stagnated and became routine. However, the routine was exactly what Luz wanted it to be. She had dozens of friends, a big warm family, and a loving girlfriend. When every Christmas was like this now, compared to past Christmas’s where she may not even have been able to see her mom since she had to work so much, who wouldn’t say that each year was better than the last?

With warm reminders of past Christmases and exciting expectations for the next day bouncing around in her mind, Luz’s exhaustion from wrapping last-minute gifts, and preparing a special surprise, finally caught up with her. One final adjustment in position put Luz in the perfect spot on her bed, and within minutes she was fast asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz awoke to an excited King bouncing at the foot of her bed.

“Luz! Come on! It’s morning, which means I get to open my stocking now, right? Right!?” King asked excitedly, unable to contain himself.

Luz chuckled as she yawned and stretched out her limbs, helping her wake up and gain the energy needed to keep up with the eager demon.

“Yes, it is morning which means you  _ can _ open your stocking now,” Luz answered as she swung her feet out of her bed and put on her Totoro slippers.

King let out his delighted cackle-laugh and ran out of Luz’s room and down the stairs to the fireplace. Luz followed behind him at a slower pace as she still had to finish waking up. As she walked by her moms’ room, she could still hear snoring, which meant that Eda probably wouldn’t be up for a while, and as long as they didn’t make too much noise, Camila would also be asleep trying to catch up from their late night of last-minute wrapping. Luz found Lillith making coffee in the kitchen and she nodded hello to the Empress as Luz knew she was awake only because the guest room she used was, unfortunately, next to King’s room and he, obviously, couldn’t keep his excitement in check on Christmas morning. Luz knew that the Empress would appreciate as much silence as could be achieved before things really picked up as they both knew they would once their guests arrived.

The moment Luz sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, King handed her her own stocking. With Luz now properly awake, she shared in King’s enthusiasm as they began to open up their stockings.

“Ah haha! A new uniform for Francois!” King exclaimed as he held up a build-a-bear outfit. He then held up the “uniform” in front of the stuffed animal. “Yes, this should be a perfect addition for his domination wardrobe.” 

Luz chuckled at King’s antics as it seemed that no matter how many years would pass, he would forever love Francois and would always be plotting how he will take over the world, or at the very least, the Boiling Isles.

Within her own stocking, Luz got a couple of new bookmarks, a Barnes and Noble gift card, and a bunch of small packages of her favorite candies. Typical gifts for a stocking where its main purpose was to satisfy the eager Christmas celebrator before the rest of the family and friends arrived for the true presents to be opened.

Once the stockings were empty and the first of the torn wrapping paper stuffed in the first of many large garbage bags, Lillith called for Luz’s attention from the kitchen.

“Shall we get started on brunch before everyone arrives?” Lillith asked as she began pulling a mixture of prepped and previously cooked dishes out of the fridge.

“Sure!” Luz answered excitedly as she jumped over the back of the couch and began helping Lillith with the brunch preparations.

About an hour later, Eda and Camila finally got up and came down to help with the brunch preparations as well. While they prepared brunch for themselves and their guests, they all goofed around and laughed with each other to make the time until their guests would arrive pass faster and be more entertaining.

“Hoot Hoot! Hey, guess what guys, your guests are here! Hoot!” Hooty informed the Clawthorne-Nocedas as they pulled the last of the brunch food out of the oven.

“Let them in Hooty!” Camila called in response, prompting Hooty to open himself up and allow their guests to enter the house.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Called the guests as Hooty swung open. Each person’s shout being slightly off time made the greeting overall sound more like a loud obnoxious sound than anything else.

Luz was the first to greet their guests. She grabbed Willow and Gus into a big group hug, and let them know where the food was and to help themselves. Once she let her two best friends go, Emira and Edric draped their arms over her shoulders and made her struggle to keep herself and the twins standing. After some teasing, the twins took their leave and went over to the food as well. Lastly, there was Amity, who was still taking off her boots that were caked in snow.

“Need any help there beautiful?” Luz asked teasingly as she leaned against a nearby wall.

“Only if I thought it’d actually be helpful,” Amity retorted in the same teasing manner.

Once Amity finally got her boots off, she went over to Luz and draped her arms over Luz’s shoulders linking her fingers, as Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s midsection.

“Did you miss me, Cari ñ a?” Amity asked as the two girls stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“But of course Princesa, how could I not?” Luz responded as she brought the two girls’ lips together for a soft yet passionate kiss. As they pulled out of the kiss, they gave each other a deep hug.

“Alright let’s go, before my moms spend all day teasing us again. Not to mention the twins,” Luz said as she led the way to the food.

“You’ve certainly got that right,” Amity said as she followed Luz, the two hand in hand as they headed over to the others.

For an hour or two, everyone enjoyed chatting with each other while also enjoying the fantastic brunch spread that the Clawthorne-Nocedas had prepared for everyone. Once everyone had finished eating, Amity summoned an abomination to clean things up while everyone else went to open up their presents.

At the Christmas Tree, Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus took up seats on the main couch. Camila and Eda took up the love seat next to the couch while Lillith sat in an armchair. This year, it was the twins’ turn to pass out presents to everyone, so they sat on the floor next to each other and dealt with not only passing out presents but keeping King in line as well.

With everyone’s seats having been found, the present opening began in earnest. Thankyous were given alongside your welcomes. Wrapping paper was stuffed in an ever-increasing number of garbage bags. Gifts were opened easily while others were a pain to get through all the wrapping paper. Overall, just your average gift opening by the Christmas Tree.

Once all the presents had been opened, Eda, Camila, and Lillith had gone back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, while Gus, Willow, Edric, and Emira were discussing some of their presents and setting up some electronic devices, which were greatly desired by many on the Boiling Isles.

Amity and Luz still sat together on the couch, with Luz leaning into Amity’s side. They had both gotten new books that day and were content with beginning them while cuddling together. After a couple of minutes, Luz looked around, almost nervously, and closed her book. She turned her head as discreetly as she could to look over towards her Mami and gave her a subtle nod.

“Hey, Luz?” Camila called questioningly from the kitchen.

“Yeah what is it Mami?” Luz asked in return.

“It looks like we don’t have as much wood for the stove as we should, would you mind getting us some more?” Camila asked as she kept working on preparing that night’s dinner.

“Could you help her too Amity?” Eda called from the dining room where she was setting up the table.

“Sure!” The two girls called in unison as they made their way over to the door and put on some coats and other winter clothing. While Amity’s back was turned to her, Luz pulled something out of her pocket, almost as if making sure she wasn’t forgetting something, before putting it back securely into the pocket and opening the door for her girlfriend.

The two girls walked hand in hand as Luz led them into the forest where they kept their woodcutting equipment and an extra supply of cut firewood. Their boots crunched through the fresh snow that had fallen through the night and now dusted in the air around them. Amity more-or-less knew the way, so when they hadn’t stumbled upon the wood supply when she expected them too, she grew confused as to where they were going.

_ “Maybe they moved it since the last time I helped get some wood. That would make sense.” _ Amity reasoned with herself as the two continued walking deeper into the woods.  _ “It’s a little strange it’s so far away from the house though.” _

After another turn around a dense pack of trees, Amity stopped in her tracks. Before her was a beautiful winterscape. A babbling brook ran underneath a small wooden bridge with a lamppost positioned right in its middle. Everything was beautifully covered in snow. There were fewer trees right around the brook so it made the space feel as though it was a clearing rather than just a gap in the trees. Despite all of her time exploring these woods with Luz, she had never come across this before and she began to wonder why considering how gorgeous the little space was.

“Luz, what is this place?” Amity asked as she gazed around in wonder.

“It’s a passion project that I’ve been working on. Come on! Follow me.” Luz answered as she pulled Amity onto the bridge and stopped right at the center.

“Is this why we needed to get firewood? So you could show me this place?” Amity asked a little accusingly while she continued to look around in wonder.

“Well, that was part of the reason,” Luz answered softly with a sigh, almost displaying how nervous she felt at that moment.

_ “Welp, it’s now or never,” _ Luz thought to herself as she took a deep breath and pulled something out of one of her pockets.

Amity, not expecting the softness in Luz’s voice, turned back to look at her girlfriend. Again, she froze in shock as she took in the sight of her girlfriend before her.

Luz was down on one knee, with a box in her hand.

“Amity Blight, you are the love of my life. I will forever be grateful that I found you and that you opened yourself up to me,” Luz began.

Amity had slowly brought her hands up to her now gaping mouth. She tried to keep her breathing steady as her eyes began to glisten. To say her breathing wasn’t as steady as she wanted it to be was an understatement.

“At first you admired me from afar, and my obliviousness kept us from being together sooner. Now, I don’t want my obliviousness keeping us from being together forever,” Luz continued beautifully.

Amity knew for sure that her breathing wasn’t steady as tears began to stream down her face. Each word that Luz spoke was so beautiful and meaningful that with each syllable she was reminded how much she loved the girl kneeling in front of her.

“I love you with all of my heart Amity. I couldn’t bear not spending the rest of my life with you. And so, I have just one question to ask,” Luz paused allowing each word she spoke to help her maintain her courage as she finally opened the box she was holding, revealing a beautiful golden engagement ring set with a deep purple amethyst. “Amity Blight, my Princesa, will you marry me?” Luz finished, looking up at Amity with a nervous, yet loving, expression and waiting for an answer.

Once Luz finally asked the question that Amity knew she was building up to, Amity collapsed to her knees and pulled Luz into the deepest hug she’d ever given her.

“Yes! Yes of course! Of course, I’ll marry you! Titan as my witness I’d love to marry you!” Amity began to say almost frantically through tears of joy as she continued to squeeze her girlfriend now-recently-turned fianc é .

Luz began to chuckle as her nerves dissolved into unbridled joy. She returned the hug with the same amount of vigor and kissed her girlfrie- fianc é on the cheek.

“Do you want me to put the ring on?” Luz asked after a couple of minutes of them hugging and crying.

Amity nodded as she pulled back from their hug, still too exasperated to form a coherent sentence, let alone a single word. She held out her left hand to Luz and allowed her to place the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly on her finger and wasn’t all that heavy considering the Amethyst it was adorned with.

“My goodness Luz it’s beautiful,” Amity said softly as she admired the ring now on her finger.

“I’m glad you like it. It took me quite a while to find it honestly,” Luz chuckled as she still felt the relief from her nerves-turned-excitement and slowly stood up, bringing Amity and her out of their kneeling position on the deck of the bridge.

"You should've known anything would have been fine," Amity said as she gave her fianc é a loving yet slightly critical glance.

“I know, but I had to make sure it was special,” Luz said as she gave Amity the apologetic pouty look that she knew Amity couldn’t resist.

“Well it is,” Amity said, the look Luz gave her having done its magic, and Amity pulled Luz in for a soft passionate kiss that the two took their time enjoying.

“We should get back to the house. I’m sure the others are dying to know that I said yes,” Amity said with a knowing smirk as they broke the kiss and she tried to get them on their way back to the Owl House.

“Ah ah ah,” Luz said as she shook her head and pulled Amity back towards her. She then pointed up towards the lamp post that was located above them.

Once Amity followed where Luz was pointing and looked more closely at the lamp post, she noticed that there was a piece of mistletoe hanging from it. She looked down and gave Luz a questioning look.

“I suppose that kiss didn’t suffice huh?” Amity asked.

“Nope! And besides, you know the rules~” Luz drawled as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Despite herself, Amity couldn’t help but give up a slight chuckle and lean in to complete their mistletoe tradition. Since the first year they could, Luz came up with an elaborate tradition for them to follow whenever they get caught beneath some mistletoe. Whenever they’re under the mistletoe, they first have to give each other a soft passionate kiss. Then, they have to give each other a kiss with a goofy face, followed by a puffy cheek kiss which is then topped off with a slight tickle fight while trying to have another passionate kiss. Whoever is first to break the kiss to get away from the tickler is considered the loser and usually has to accept a snowball down the back of their shirt as punishment.

It’s a silly tradition, yet one that the two girls made sure that they would never forget nor take for granted.

This time, as Amity was still overly giddy from having been proposed to, she lost the tickle fight rather quickly and accepted her punishment.

“You better make this worth my while later!” Amity said a little grumpily as her shirt was now cold from the stuffed snow. 

“Only if you’re a good girl,” Luz whispered in Amity’s ear as she lightly blew on it, causing Amity to shiver for a reason other than her cold shirt.

“Alright! Let’s get back to everyone before they start worrying about us,” Luz said cheerily as if she hadn’t just reduced Amity into a blushing mess.

_ “Titan, it’s amazing how she can do that so easily, _ ” Amity thought to herself as she admired Luz’s ability to switch between being a devilish temptress and her usual happy cheery self so easily.

The walk back to the Owl House was more or less uneventful. The two girls walked close together as they couldn’t get enough of each other, even though they were now going to spend the rest of their lives together. During the entirety of the walk, they playfully bumped into each other causing them both to trip on occasion, and they enjoyed some general goofy shenanigans as they made their way back.

Upon reaching the house, the girls found everyone waiting eagerly by the front door for their return.

"Alright you guys come on, of course, I said yes!" Amity announced joyously, showing off the engagement ring, and everyone cheered for the new fiancés.

While waiting for the Christmas Dinner to be ready, everyone mingled around messing with their gifts, and talked about various subjects. The hot topic that day was, of course, the fact that Luz and Amity were now engaged. Eventually, Amity had to know if and how Luz managed to get her father's permission to propose to her, considering her parents still weren't all that happy about their relationship.

"Well I have to thank Edric and Emira for that," Luz began to explain as the twins nodded at the acknowledgment. "We came up with a plan for me to have a  _ ridiculously _ formal dinner. Formal venue, attire, a set menu, the works. It was quite a pain to set up but it turned out really nice. I invited both your mother and your father to it as I wanted to smooth over our relationship. After a course or two, I posed the question and honestly, it was pretty tense afterward."

Luz paused in her story and seemed to shudder at the reminder of the awkward tension that had fallen around her and the Blight parents during their meal. Amity snuggled up against her fiancé to provide her support as Luz continued her story.

"It was pretty quiet as your father was obviously considering what I had just asked," Luz said as she continued her story. "Your mother seemed more or less indifferent while she sat there silently waiting for your father to respond. Eventually, he asked me if I really loved you. I answered immediately that I did and I think that is part of why he said yes. He told me that 'I still think Amity is being reckless by dating you, however, I admit she is obviously in love with you. So long as you promise to keep loving her, I give you my permission,' to which your mom simply agreed, and after that, we finished our meal. That's it really. Asides from some tense awkwardness and my nerves shooting through the roof, it was  _ fairly _ simple."

"Well I'm glad everything went over well," Amity said as Luz finished her story, and she kissed her on the cheek while giving her a quick hug from the side.

Not too long after Luz finished her story, Camila, Eda, and Lillith announced that dinner was ready and for everyone to head into the dining room. The dining room was decorated festively and smelled wonderfully with all of the food. A beautiful roast beef sat in the middle of the table with baked potatoes, green bean casserole, apple blood sauce, and several other side dishes, all favorites of both the Human Realm and the Boiling Isles, surrounding it.

The dinner was eaten fairly quickly as everything was delicious, and the speed at which the food was consumed resulted in fairly light conversation. Once everything was eaten, leaving very little in regards to leftovers, everyone did their part to get things cleaned up and put away. Some shenanigans took place as Luz was in charge of the washing. Pretty much anyone who walked by got a quick splash of water from Luz, this being one of the reasons she refused nearly every year to let Amity summon some abominations to do the work for them. Everything stayed good-natured, however, and all the cleaning was finished in short order. 

Now that the food had been eaten, and all pictures had been taken much to the dismay of King who hated posing for pictures, it was time for the yearly Ugly Christmas Pajamas Competition. Everyone went into different rooms to change, and Eda, King, Lillith, and Camila took up their positions on the couch to judge the proceedings.

"Alright, our first contestant please come into the room!" Camila called, trying to keep up some professionalism for the made-up contest.

Having been summoned, Edric and Emira entered the room with the song Run Run Rudolph playing in the background. They wore matching brown pajama bottoms and shared a shirt. The shirt was obviously home-made and was clearly designed to display an ugly rendition of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

The twins' outfit received a giggle from King, a huff from Eda, a small smile from Camila, and as usual no response from Lillith. A decent score considering they got a huff from Eda, who rarely, if ever, displayed any sort of reaction towards the outfits, much like her sister. However, the difference between Eda and her sister was that Eda tried hard to ensure her points weren’t given away too freely whereas Lillith simply never found the outfits that entertaining.

Having been scored, the twins moved out of the way for the next contestants, Willow and Gus. Luz's first friends entered the room next and each wore homemade outfits that were themed to their preferred type of magic. Unfortunately, the judges had more compliments about how excellently made the outfits were rather than anything comedic. This placed Willow and Gus last in the competition and secured Emira and Edric's current lead.

Finally, it was Luz and Amity's turn. Originally, the two had planned to waddle in wearing pajamas that made them look like penguins. Since they were now engaged, however, Luz surprised Amity with pajamas that, when standing right next to each other, made a complete heart shape with writing that read 'Half my heart belongs to her'. Upon entering the room every single person 'awed' at how cute the outfits were. This, according to long-standing rules that were developed after Amity and Luz won two years in a row due to having really cute couple’s outfits, immediately disqualified the newly engaged couple from the contest.

With the presentation and judging now complete, the winners of the contest were announced by Eda.

"As the only two to elicit enough of the proper reaction from us judges, Edric and Emira are this year's champions!" Eda announced as she called upon some magic to generate some illusion confetti to celebrate the victors

Edric and Emira high-fived each other and hugged before giving exaggerated bows to everyone as they received an exaggerated standing ovation from everyone else.

With the contest over, it was time for goodbyes with Willow, Gus, and the twins. Gifts were collected and hugs were exchanged. As their guests left, Camila and Eda offered what little leftovers they had and Gus and Willow gladly accepted them while the twins, who knew the leftovers wouldn’t have been enjoyed properly if left in their care, politely declined. Once the final goodbye was given and the door closed, Lillith, the Clawthorne-Nocedas, and the future Blight-Nocedas took the time to relax in front of the fireplace and enjoy some hot cocoa.

Luz was reading her new book on the couch while Amity prepared them some hot cocoa. Amity, ever the bookworm, had finished her new book already and Luz was eager to finish hers so they could talk about their books with each other.

"Looks like you're almost done," Amity commented as she handed Luz her hot cocoa, kissing her on the top of her head as she did.

"Yup! Just another chapter or two," Luz responded as she shifted her position on the couch so that she was laying across it and Amity could snuggle up by laying in between her legs and on her lap.

"Want to wait to watch the movie after you finish?" Amity asked as she lay down where Luz obviously wanted her to on the couch, snuggling up against Luz's chest and getting comfortable.

At the end of the day every Christmas, another tradition had formed for the two lovebirds that they would watch a Christmas movie together, even if they knew that they would fall asleep before the end of it.

"Nah it's okay. We can get started." Luz said as she put her book down and wrapped her arms around Amity, taking her turn to kiss her fianc é’s head.

Now in their favorite cuddle position, they cued up Jim Carrey's A Christmas Carol and enjoyed the movie along with their hot chocolate.

"Did you enjoy today my Princesa?" Luz asked rather suddenly during the movie.

"Of course I did  Cari ñ a. I am engaged now after all," Amity answered as she shifted to look at Luz a little better. 

"I'm glad. I can't wait to have our wedding," Luz said, feeling giddy just from thinking about how magical their wedding day was going to be.

"Me neither. It's going to be magical," Amity said with a mischievous smirk.

Luz chuckled at Amity's poor joke and pulled her up further onto her lap so she could reach her face better.

"Merry Christmas Princesa," Luz said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Cariña," Amity answered as she leaned in and completed their kiss.

This was easily the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last time, this one-shot was released without any Beta reading being done so it’s all-natural Smoking_Gear writing. That being said, I used some last names the way I think they are supposed to be written in that situation so I could be wrong but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
